


Langton to Cheyenne

by Rachel74



Series: On the Road to Amnesty [3]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel74/pseuds/Rachel74
Summary: Part 3 of the series that started with 'Betrayed.'  The boys are on the move again. Thanks to Royanna Huggins for Curry's line about Placerville and for the names of the towns.
Series: On the Road to Amnesty [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Langton to Cheyenne

Heyes was just finishing getting dressed to go win at poker and hopefully enjoy some time with Annie, one of the prettiest and smartest girls at the saloon, while to his unspoken twinge of worry, Curry was preparing for bed, when there was a knock on the door. Heyes let their visitor in, unsurprised to see it was Doc Pearson. Heyes after noting that his partner was turned away from them, nodded and grimaced in shared concern with Pearson at the sight of Curry retiring so early. 

Curry paused in his undressing and turned to face them, a look of irritation on his face as he said dryly. “ I heard that glance. You both spend most of your time tellin' me to take things easy, but when I do, you look at each other like I'm about ready to keel over. “

“Well you have to admit Thaddeus it usually takes plenty more persuading before you listen to what we're saying. You sure you aren't feeling worse than you're letting on? Don't do any good lying to your Doctor. If I examine you, will I find out there's something you aren't telling me?”

Curry met Pearson's gaze, then glanced over at his partner and sighed. “Look Doc, Joshua had me riding or walking all over town for most of the day. I'm tired, got a sore neck and my ass is numb. I might be almost as stubborn as you figure I am...but I ain't dumb. I know when I'm beat.“ He neatly folded his clothes, set his gun on the bedhead and lay down. He said nothing else, but was obviously put out by the unconvinced look Pearson was giving him.

This wasn't the first time that Heyes had noticed that his partner was reluctant to argue with Pearson. It was very clear he sometimes felt at a massive disadvantage where the older man was concerned. Knowing The Kid so well, Heyes knew what the problem likely was. Extreme gratitude, respect, a recognition of a greater stubbornness, added to discomfort at the extended and necessary physical closeness of the doctor patient relationship. Heyes had at times appreciated The Kid's unusual reluctance to confront the doctor, as it ensured that Curry was mostly co-operative, but this time he felt that the doctor was being unfair. ” You know Doc, you have to admit he's not done anything you ain't allowed for more than two weeks. You oughta give him some credit for that.” He smiled gently at the grateful look Curry shot him.

Pearson nodded and his lips twitched slightly as he rested his gaze on his recumbent patient, “You are doing pretty good son, I think you'll be ready to travel in a few days, long as you keep on being sensible.” 

Heyes finished tidying his hair and didn't bother to hide his relief at the words. It made things a lot easier. “ Well then in that case, there's a coach to Cheyenne on Friday. I think we're going to be on it.” He kept his voice level but Pearson gave him a knowing look anyway as he replied.

“Guess you've been talking to Lily. Thought I saw you boys in her store this morning.”

Heyes nodded seeing no reason to deny it , “ Figure you know what she told us. Marshall Gantry out of Cheyenne is coming to visit his old war buddy Baxter next week.”

Lily a widow with grown children and several grandbabies had taken quite a shine to the two of them and had often invited them for dinner. Between her and the Doc they'd not really had to pay for meals much beyond breakfast.

Pearson replied with a forced casualness. “He sure is a different sort to old Sheriff Baxter. “

Heyes glanced over at his partner before returning his gaze to the Doc, “Yeah, she mentioned that he's mighty keen and don't miss much.”

The Doc sighed, “Well, looks like you both got plans for this evening, but I'd like you boys to come eat with me tomorrow. I oughta settle up for all that work Joshua's been doing on my books. My Ellie sure will be surprised next time she visits.”

Heyes had taken on the task of putting some order into Pearson's disorganised ledgers. He'd found it a good way to keep himself busy during the day, when at first his partner had done little except sleep. It left his evenings free for poker and felt like some small payment for all the Doc was doing for them.

“Doc, you don't have to pay me. You've done plenty enough for us both.”

“See you boys tomorrow.” With a genteel nod at Heyes, quickly followed by a wink at Curry, he left the room. 

Curry clearly amused that for once Heyes was faced with Pearson's adamant refusal to budge said with a soft laugh. “He ain't gonna take no for an answer.”

Heyes was if he were being honest more than a little grateful. Extra money meant there would be less need for them to take back breaking or dangerous work, which could only help The Kid. For that reason Heyes would willingly, if a little guiltily take the money offered. But he was loathe to admit this to his partner, so he merely shrugged as he grabbed his hat and went towards the door, pausing just before he went out to add with a grin.” You know Kid, I never figured we'd meet anyone more stubborn than you, but Doc Pearson sure reminded me I ain't always right.” He exited quickly before his partner could think of a reply and was still smiling as he headed down the stairs.

XXX

Heyes was reclining on the bed idly watching his partner finish packing, his own bags were already at the door. “How about we try Placerville, after we've dropped in on Silky?”

Curry stopped folding his clothes into a carpet bag but didn't look up, “I ain't sure we want to be spending too much time in a place folks call Hangtown.”

Heyes laughed, “You're likely right. How about Sacramento? Murphys? Alameda?”

Curry turned to look at his partner, his expression a bit exasperated, but mostly Heyes could tell, interested. “Where you gettin' these places Heyes?”

“From one of those travel guides Doc Pearson has in his library.”

“Huh, all right- what is there at Murphys and where is it exactly?” Curry returned to his packing, but Heyes knew he was listening.

“About two days ride out from San Francisco. Sounds real pretty and isn't far from Angel's Camp.”

“Huh, ain't that the place that author you like, the one with the alias wrote about? Sounds fine to me, Heyes.” He clambered to his feet and hefted his bag onto his shoulder and together they walked out to wait for the stage.

There were four others waiting when they got there, a very pretty brunette standing with her rather stern older female companion and a young couple who were busy giggling, touching and staring lovingly at each other, oblivious to much else except each other. Heyes couldn't help but roll his eyes. He glanced over at Curry to make a comment. But found that he wasn't paying him much mind, too busy smiling at the girl, who was smiling right back at him. The girl's watchdog, as Heyes had dubbed her glared at Curry and quickly drew her charge's attention away.

Heyes cleared his throat and Curry turned to look at him. The expression that Heyes didn't bother to hide made him say a little defensively, “What?”

Heyes felt his grin widen and he said mildly, “Nothing Kid, it's just good to see you're feeling better.”

After a few moments, the young man from the couple introduced himself, disentangling one hand from his wife. “Jack Gifford, this is my wife Mary. We got wed about three months ago, we're just going to meet my Uncle. He's offered me a real good job.”

Before Heyes could reply, Gifford returned to holding his wife's hand, staring lovingly at her. She was gazing at him just as happily. Heyes shuffled a little in discomfort and feared it was going to a tedious trip. 

The older lady cleared her throat, likely as uncomfortable as Heyes at the sight of the two lovebirds and indicated herself and her young companion, “ I'm Mrs Caroline Dalton and this is my niece Eleanor Markham.” Miss Markham smiled at him warmly, before she sneaked a glance at Curry, who had sat down on the bench to wait. After a few moments she looked away from them both, conscious no doubt of her Aunt's disapproval. 

Heyes smiled at Mrs Dalton, noticing her bright intelligent grey eyes and the firm tilt of her chin. A formidable lady he thought. The way her face softened when she looked at her niece suggested a warmth in her nature that wasn't immediately obvious on first glance.

“I'm Joshua Smith,” He nodded over at Curry who was studying a timetable in his hands, ”That's Thaddeus Jones, my partner.”

Caroline Dalton sounded distinctly unimpressed as she said, “Smith and Jones?”

Heyes shrugged and not for the first time wished Lom had shown more imagination, before saying with a smile. “ You aren't the first to comment on it. Funny how things go huh?”

Conversation pretty much halted then and Heyes went to join his partner on the bench to wait for the coach's arrival.

Once they were on the stage, Curry fell asleep fairly quickly, which wasn't unusual, despite the pretty girl, especially as conversation with her wouldn't be that easy given her Aunt's obvious disapproval of them both. Heyes watched his partner for a few minutes and considered waking him for some conversation. However as he still looked pale and certainly hadn't regained all his usual stamina, Heyes instead satisfied himself with staring out the window and planning what they might do once they reached 'Frisco. He was drawn from his thoughts, by the pleasant voice of Miss Markham.

“Mr Smith, is your friend quite well? He fell asleep very quickly and looks awfully pale.”

Heyes saw no need to lie so said quietly, “He is recovering from injury Miss, but he's doing well. Thaddeus has always been able to sleep just about anywhere.”

Heyes could see Miss Markham wanted to know more, but was too well brought up to ask. Her Aunt's gaze was also curious, but she didn't ask either. Curry stirred at hearing his alias. He looked fuzzily at Heyes and his half-awake gaze made Miss Markham smile, which in turn made her aunt frown. Heyes patted him gently on the shoulder and he was soon asleep again. 

The Kid woke as the stagecoach slowed to take a tight turn, he was alert almost immediately, looking across at Heyes a little nervously. An instant later just as they'd feared, there was a volley of shots and four well-armed men on horseback, with masks covering their faces forced the coach to stop. Heyes exchanged a glance with his partner who shrugged and muttered. “This is becomin' a bit too predictable.” 

Heyes nodded his agreement with a heartfelt sigh, wishing he'd hidden their money better. They were hustled off the coach and made to lean faces forward against it. Two men held them in place with guns raised as a third forced them all to hand over their cash and valuables. While this was happening, the fourth rummaged through the luggage on the roof. It wasn't long before he gave a yell of triumph. He was waving two necklaces about-both looked valuable to Heyes. What he assumed to be gold and diamond glinted brightly in the sun. “Woah boys, this'll set us up for a good while.”

Eleanor Markham gasped, then covered her mouth as one of the men looked over at her. Heyes barely managed to restrain a sigh, as Curry started towards her, before a weapon held close to his back halted his attempt. With a collective whoop of triumph the bandits quickly rode off, leaving Heyes and Curry frustrated and the other passengers shaken.

In the aftermath, as the driver, Heyes and Curry tried to put the luggage into some sort of order, Miss Markham stood to one side, trying not to cry as her Aunt attempted to comfort her, “My Ma's jewels, oh Aunt Caroline, that's all I had left of her.”

Mr Gifford had his arm round his white-faced wife as her lip trembled. They'd taken her wedding and engagement rings plus all of their money. “It won't be the same Mary, but we'll replace them. I know the wedding band was your Ma's, but it's better we lost that, then you get hurt by refusing to hand it over.”

Curry having overheard the quiet conversations whispered tensely to his partner as they helped the driver put the luggage back on the roof, “We've got to try and get the stuff back. Heyes, it ain't just money.”

Heyes sighed, “Kid, you're not fully fit yet and they're well organised. Going after them isn't avoiding trouble like we're meant to.”

Curry's jaw was set, “I'm plain tired of bein' held up and it ain't just cash for these folks.” 

Heyes sighed, knowing he'd struggle to argue his partner out of this and shouted over to the driver, “Sir? How far till you have to change horses? My friend here has this crazy notion, we might be able to get the stolen goods back.” 

“Mr Jones, are you sure? Mr Smith says you've not been well.” It was Mrs Gifford who spoke, which surprised Heyes as he would have sworn she had been paying little attention to anything other than her husband when they were on the coach.

Curry glanced over at Heyes who shrugged, then answered her with a small smile. “I'm pretty much recovered Ma'am and we really could do with our money.”

The driver shouted down to them as he finished tying the luggage back down. “Only about three miles from here. You sure you want to try? Our company will compensate what they can.”

Curry answered before Heyes, “We're sure, right Joshua?” Heyes glared at his partner, but nodded a bit reluctantly.

Caroline Darwin smiled over at them, her grey eyes warm, and said with her arm still round her niece. “ They took $500, which you're welcome to keep if you can recover the necklaces. Eleanor's Pa died 6 years ago now and her Ma, my sister just last year. The jewellery was a gift from our Father to her, when she married. He died just last month, so that jewellery really is all she has left of them.”

Heyes waved goodbye to the slim hope he'd held about his ability to dissuade Curry and instead started thinking what they'd have to do to avoid getting shot.

The bandits hadn't been expecting a raid and the recovery went far easier than Heyes had expected. The element of surprise playing a major part in their success. As The Kid kept two of men in place with their own guns and Heyes held the leader tight against the tree, the fourth reluctantly handed back their haul. Heyes released his hold on the leader and with a final wave of his gun said brightly, “Now, boys, take this as a lesson. It ain't real nice taking sentimental items from ladies.” Having being disarmed and generally left a little stunned they offered no resistance as the partner's quickly melted away.

Once safely away they stopped to get their bearings. The Kid was grinning, his eyes lit with genuine excitement. There was however an unnatural flush to his cheeks and he was struggling to catch his breath. Heyes opened to his mouth to comment on it, but seeing his partner's expression darken merely said instead, “That went smooth.”

After a few minutes the flush faded and Curry's breathing though still heavy, sounded less painful, so they continued on their way. It took them a couple of hours to walk to the way station where the stage was waiting and they were greeted with warm smiles as the other passengers came out to meet them.

Once inside Curry spoke to the driver, while Heyes set to returning the items. When he handed back the rings and money to The Giffords, he received a heartfelt hug from Mary and a warm handshake plus two hundred dollars from Jack. When it was her turn, Mrs Darwin took the necklaces from him, looking at them almost reverently, before giving them to her niece, who gently stroked them. She again insisted they take the money and looked at him with so much damp-eyed gratitude that Heyes had to look away. She didn't even seem to mind that Eleanor was eyeing them both with something approaching hero-worship.

The rest of the trip to Cheyenne was uneventful and the atmosphere very amicable. Heyes found himself for once enjoying the long bumpy journey. Curry slept off and on throughout the trip which might have worried Heyes except that when he was awake he was alert and chatted very happily to Eleanor and her Aunt. 

When they arrived at Cheyenne, it was with some reluctance that the passengers went their separate ways. Heyes figured the hold-up had actually ended up being something positive. They were better off to the tune of seven hundred dollars and the trip had turned out to be one of the most enjoyable stage journey's he could remember. 

Heyes caught Curry smiling a little wistfully as they walked quickly to find a hotel, eager to get off the street. Cheyenne was never their favourite place to be due to the very real possibility of arrest, but it had great train links. Their train to San Francisco was leaving early in the morning and all they needed to do, was keep their heads down and get a good night's rest. Heyes felt that gave them reason to be hopeful of avoiding problems. He looked over at his partner who appeared alert, but not particularly worried and allowed himself to breathe a little easier.


End file.
